Carta de Amor
by Jane Bell
Summary: Sair do Kaleido Stage para sempre foi uma de minhas decisões mais difíceis, e a pior parte foi minha falta de coragem para dizer ao Leon o que realmente sinto. Uma carta foi minha última esperança de que ele me compreendesse...


**Carta de Amor**

Querido Leon,

Faz tempo que não conversamos, não é? Tenho muito que contar, mas não se preocupe, será uma carta de despedida curta, prometo. Não estranhe minhas palavras, só quero ser verdadeira uma vez na vida.

Muita coisa aconteceu desde "O Lago dos Cisnes". Apesar de meu treinamento só ter se intensificado, ainda não consigo te alcançar. Sei do que sou capaz, mas tentar nunca foi demais e desistir era uma palavra que eu não conhecia; a Espiral Demônio é a prova física disso.

Alias, falando nessa técnica, lembra de quando a mostrei pra você pela primeira vez? Achei que ia cair e me machucar de vez, falhei em ser rápida o suficiente, mas aí fiquei muito feliz quando você me pegou. Só então percebi que você não ia me deixar cair de verdade, não teria coragem, assim como em "Dracula". Por isso sempre confiei em você, porque nós somos um pouco parecidos nisso. Gostamos de nos testar ao extremo, mesmo que isso acabe em um braço destroncado como o meu.

Bem, chega de falar do passado. O que importa é o que está acontecendo agora. Como você sabe, rompi três ligamentos no braço direito e mais uns pares no esquerdo. Nenhum médico nem cirurgia milagrosa vai me fazer voltar para o palco, então vou sair do Kaleido Stage. Meryl, minha primeira treinadora, prometeu desenvolver algumas técnicas diferentes para patinação no gelo, parece que é a única coisa que ainda posso fazer pelo menos um pouco.

Dói-me muito sair daqui. Queria demais poder ficar, mas você sabe que sou orgulhosa demais para ficar por detrás, nos bastidores, dando o que o Ken chama de "suporte técnico". Aprendi coisas importantíssimas aqui, como a amizade, o poder de um sorriso, o gosto de vencer o Festival de Circo com você, e agora a sensação de estar saindo de casa como se fosse a primeira vez. Acho que nem dentro da minha própria família me senti tão bem. Tenho tanto que agradecer a vocês que nem caberia num único maço de papéis escritos.

Acho que só me resta dizer adeus e ir embora. Sair daqui para virar uma lembrança que algum menino ou menina viu e vai se lembrar para sempre, ou assim espero. Acredito que já dei meu e-mail para todos e vamos manter contato, mas quando quis saber o seu você me disse que não usava computadores. Ai, que fora... Você podia ser mais gentil de vez em quando.

Acho que cheguei onde queria, mas não sei explicar direito. Sou uma pessoa muito espontânea e independente, costumo agir antes de pensar, sou meio cabeça-dura, e principalmente nunca abaixei a cabeça quando alguém me disse que eu não era boa o bastante... Mas quando você me disse que havia me machucado por minha própria fraqueza e que eu não era digna de ser sua parceira, pela primeira vez caí no sentido literal da palavra. Em bom português, fiquei arrasada. Você tinha me rejeitado, e eu sentia que não era só no palco. Você é bom observador, já deve ter percebido que mesmo antes de te conhecer eu alimentava um certo amor platônico pela sua figura, por você ser um acrobata famoso, por ser bonito, misterioso etc, aquilo que você já leu em todas as cartas de fã. Mas quando te conheci foi outra coisa. Você era muito mais frio do que eu imaginava, muito mais rígido do que eu imaginava.

Não sei gosta da colocação, mas continuo achando que somos iguais no jeito de pensar. Isso devia ter feito de nós parceiros perfeitos? Agora acredito que não, porque desde o começo você só tinha olhos para a Sora e me usava como mediadora para testá-la, outra coisa que me machuca até mais que o braço destroncado ou os ligamentos rompidos. Não sei situar quando foi que começou de verdade, ou quando vai acabar, ou até se vai, mas a verdade é que gosto muito de você, mais do que jamais achei que poderia, mesmo com o meu jeito egoísta que pensa só em mim, mesmo sabendo que você nunca vai sentir o mesmo. Eu só... Digo, só queria tirar isso do peito, desabafar. Chega, antes que eu comece com sentimentalismo ridículo e coisas do gênero, assim não vou conseguir ir embora nunca...

Bem, era só isso que eu queria dizer. Desculpe te fazer perder tempo lendo isso, mas achei que precisava te contar, e como sou corajosa no trapézio, no palco e na sala de treino, e covarde fora deles, só me restou escrever o que sentia. Percebeu que sou péssima com palavras? Sinto muito pelas manchas no papel.

É só, não vou mais atrapalhar.

Com carinho,

May Wong

P.S.: Se mudar de idéia quanto ao uso de computadores, meu e-mail está no verso, assim como o telefone e o endereço.


End file.
